Appriciated
by MagicofNarnia
Summary: Peter has done so much for Edmund their first week in Narnia, and now it's Edmund's turn to say thank you ONE SHOT


It had been a week since the Pevensies coronation, a week of hard work and sleepless nights, whether that was from work - in Peter's case - or whether that was from bad dreams - in Edmund's case.

Edmund had been really struggling the past week, coming to terms with what he had done wasn't exactly easy, and neither was getting rid of nightmares. To be honest, he wouldn't of gotten through any of it without his brother.

Peter was beyond worried for his brother. Beruna had scared him to death, knowing that Edmund had almost died made him feel almost sick. Since that day he hadn't let Edmund out of his sight for more than ten minutes, and had always, always been by his side when he woke up screaming from a bad dream or when he just needed a hug.

In all honesty Edmund felt rather guilty for keeping Peter up in the middle of the night when it was quite clear that he needed sleep, but Peter wouldn't listen when Edmund told him to go back to bed and that he would be fine. The other day Edmund had even tried to tell Peter to get his own room, that at least then he'd have a full night sleep without worrying about him, but Peter was having none of it. He refused point blank to have his own room, said that he wouldn't be able to sleep anyway, knowing that Edmund could be sat up, scared and alone after a nightmare.

Even though Edmund still felt extremely guilty, he didn't think he'd ever been so thankful in his whole life, he couldn't of gotten through this week without Peter, and he knew he wouldn't get through the next few weeks without him either.

Edmund took a deep breath as he knocked on the door to his and Peter's room, holding his breath as he waited for an answer.

"Yes?" Came Peter's tired voice from inside the room. Edmund swallowed hard, a wave of guilt washing over him as he slowly opened the door. Peter frowned slightly when he entered the room. "Is everything alright Ed?" He asked, the concern clear in his voice.

Edmund said nothing as he slowly shut the door behind him.

"Ed?" Peter asked, standing from where he'd been sat at his desk (going through piles of paper) and walking over to his brother. "Also where have you been?" He said. "You know I don't like you going off by yourself."

Edmund nodded slightly. "Sorry." He mumbled. "But - nothing's gonna happen to me you know."

Peter bit his lip. "I know but-" He paused before sighing. "I still don't like it when I don't know where you are - or who you're with."

"It's fine Peter." Edmund said. "I was with Lucy."

Peter nodded. "Alright." He mumbled. "But next time let me know."

"I will." Edmund choked.

Peter frowned. "What did you want to talk to me about?" He asked. "You obviously came in here for something, and you knocked, which to be honest has me rather concerned."

"You're always concerned." Edmund said, trying his hardest to force out a laugh, but I didn't work, all that came out his mouth was a choked noise.

Peter's eyes narrowed. "And I have a right to be." He mumbled, more to himself than to Edmund.

Edmund swallowed hard. "I - I wanted to say something to you." He said, sitting on the edge of his bed slowly, avoiding eye contact with his brother for the moment.

"What?" Peter asked softly, sitting beside him.

Edmund sighed. "I just wanted to say thank you is all." He mumbled.

Peter frowned. "Thank you for what?" He asked.

Edmund stared at him almost in disbelief. "For everything you've done for me this week!" He said. "Waking me up during nightmares, sitting with me for hours after - calming me down. Telling me over and over again that th - the witch is dead and can never hurt me again. Forcing me to eat because you know I need it - even though I really don't feel like eating. Just giving me hugs when I need them. Everything Peter." He took a deep breath. "I wouldn't of gotten through this week without you, and I mean that. I appreciate what you've done Pete."

Peter stared at his brother, extremely close to tears after his little 'speech'. "Oh Eddy." He whispered, and before he knew it Edmund was caught up in a bone cracking hug. Edmund though smiled, wrapping his arms tightly around his brother, burying his face against his chest.

"You don't need to thank me Ed." Peter whispered. "I only do it because I love you. And seeing you in so much pain - it kills me Ed."

Edmund swallowed hard. "And seeing you so tired doesn't exactly make me feel much better either." He mumbled.

Peter sighed. "Ed, I can't complain about being tired, not when I know how tired you are." He choked. "You've lost countless hours of sleep due to nightmares, the night after the battle you didn't sleep at all cause of how much your wound hurt-"

"That's not entirely true." Edmund mumbled. "I did sleep."

Peter sighed. "For how long though? you were awake screaming within half an hour." He said sadly.

Edmund said nothing. "And I doubt you slept much whilst you were with the witch either." He paused for a moment. "Did you?" He asked hesitantly.

Edmund bit his lip, swallowing hard. "I got about an hour all in all. Everytime I managed to fall asleep the witch would find me and wake me up, before - before punishing me."

Peter's eyes went slightly wider. "She punished you for falling asleep?!" He said in shock.

Edmund nodded. "She punished me for everything. Sleeping, not walking fast enough, not telling her where you lot were going, even talking sometimes ended in punishment." He choked.

Peter sighed sadly, his grip tightening even more. "It's all over." Peter whispered in his ear, kissing the top of his head.

Edmund - rather reluctantly - pulled away from his brother. "This is exactly why I wanted to say thank you Peter!" He said. "You're always there for me. Even after what I did." He added quietly, looking away guiltily.

Peter sighed. "Ed, I don't care what you did." He said firmly. "It's all in the past. You're my brother Edmund, I love you - so much."

Edmund smiled a little as he was pulled into another hug. "Thanks." He mumbled against Peter's shoulder.

"You don't have to keep thanking me" Peter whispered.

"I do though Peter." Edmund said. "Nothing I do will ever be enough to show you how truly thankful I am."

Peter nodded. "I think I understand now." He sighed.

Edmund gripped Peter's tunic in his hand so hard that his knuckles went white. "You don't know how appreciated you are Peter." He whispered. "I love you so much." Peter swallowed thickly as the tears finaly made their way down his cheeks. "You've done so much for me." Edmund continued. "Even put your life in danger by fighting the witch-"

"You did that too Ed." Peter choked, taking a deep breath.

Edmund nodded. "I know, but that doesn't matter-"

"What?" Peter interrupted him. "Edmund you saved my life, and almost lost yours!"

"And even that doesn't make up for what I did." Edmund mumbled. "And it's not even enough to show you how thankful I am."

"Edmund look at me." Peter said, raising Edmund's head so he could look him in the eye. "That more than made up for what you did. You were willing to - to die so that I would live. And it definitely shows how thankful you are."

Edmund stared up at his brother, nodding a little. He snuggled back into Peter's arms after a few moments, feeling comforted as well as protected. "Thank you." He whispered simply after a long while of silence. "Thank you so, so much. I don't know what I'd do without you Peter, you're exactly what your name means. Rock. You're my rock, I never would've gotten through any of this without you. I appreciate everything you've done this week." Tears rolled down Peter's cheeks as he listened to his brother. "Thank you Peter." Edmund whispered. "Thank you so, so much

**End**


End file.
